Not so Icy Heart
by Kiki Wolf Beilschmidt
Summary: What would have happened if the Queen of Arendelle had not dies in a sailing accident? A lot, that's for sure. Suddenly, Elsa is able to control her powers, though is it all for good, or will everything turn sour.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for my friend, potter123456789, who requested a fanfiction that wasnt Hetalia. So, heres a Frozen one, enjoy lover~**

Chapter 1

The castle was silent, not a person could be seen or heard in the vast halls, nor did the wind stir, it seemed lifeless. However, this was completely different in the room of the 15 year old princess, Anna. Her parents and a doctor were by her bedside, as she once again coughed weakly before lying back down and closing her eyes, groaning softly.

"Will she be alright?" Idun, the Queen of Arendelle and Anna mother, asked the doctol, kneeling beside her youngest daughter and taking her hand. The doctor nodded before giving a weak smile "This illness is common, but it would be wise to stay with her for the next few days, at least until the clears up." He said, placing his hand to Annas burning forehead.

"I shall be taking my leave now your majesties, please, summon me if her condition deteriorates." And then he left them alone. "Agdar, what should we do? We must leave tomorrow for the Eastern Islands, but we can not leave Anna alone. I do not trust the servants enough." Idun said to her husband, the King of Arendelle, panic evident in her eyes.

The king sighed and pulled a hand through his hair tiredly. "You stay here. You will be able to look after Anna and comfort Elsa. I will explain to the Tsar and Tsarina why you are not present with me." He said after a moment of thinking.

Idun nodded slowly and gently kissed her husband on the cheek. "I will not be able to see you off tomorrow if I must attend to Anna. So, I wish you good luck now." She said softly, holding her husbands hand. "I love you." She whispered, looking straight into his green eyes, and he stared right back into her blue ones. "I love you to." he said and he left her.

He never did return from his voyage. The sea was rough the next night, the waves was ruthless and the ship went under, with no suvivers. The bodies were not found.

Idun wept and her daughters grieved over the loss of their husband and father. In due time Anna got better and she no longer needed looking after, she explored the grounds as she wished and was allowed out of the castle with a guard to protect her.

With no king and only Idun left ruling the country, the rules started to change.

One night, two months after the death of the king, Idun visited her eldest daughter of 18 years old, Elsa, who was almost constantly locked away in her room. Idun had always thought it was unhealthy, but the king had demanded that Elsa was isolated. That was soon to change.

"Mother, how can I help you?" Elsa asked, putting down her book and bowing towards her mother. Idun smiled slightly. "There is no need to be so formal Elsa, I am your mother." Elsa quickly stood up straight before asking "What can I do for you? Is there something I have done?"

Idun just shook her head. "It is not something you have done, rather, there is something I want you to do." Elsa look shocked before shaking her head slightly. "Um, what do you want me to do?" She asked, throughly confused with this sudden visit. "I want you to take those gloves off."

Elsa gasped a little before looking down at her currently gloved hands. "B-but mother, I-I cant, you know what will happen-" she started, but Idu stopped her. "I promise you everything will be fine."

Elsa slowly took her gloves off and looked at her mother, expecting more instructions. "Now Elsa, we know that hatred is one thing that effects you powers, correct?" Elsa nodded slightly. "We also know that fear, panic and anger is another way to set your powers off badly." Once again Elsa nodded.

"All we need is to use opposite emotions then." Idun said, as if it were the most simple thing in the world. "Um, what do you mean, I am slightly confused." Elsa said, trembling slightly, not used to having her gloves off for so long. "Elsa, I need you to trust me."

Slowly, Idun reached forwards and pulled up Elsas right arm, so it was straight infront of her, and that her palm was facing upward. "I need you to think of the happiest thing you can and then think of a shape you can make with a snowflake."

Slowly, Elsa closed her eyes and did as her mother asked. When she opened her eyes she saw a snowflake hovering above her palm in the shape of a horse. "I-it worked." she said, smiling happily, eyes shining with glee. She tried again, and the first snowflake was replaced with one that looked like a little puppy.

"Oh mother, this is brilliant." Elsa said, hugging her mother tightly, crying tears of happiness. Idun rubbed Elsas back in little circles. "Theres nothing to be afraid of Elsa." She whispered. Slowly the two pulled out of their embrace and they held hands. Elsa hadnt held her mothers hands since she was just 8 years old. It felt amazing.

"Is everything going to be okay now?" she asked. Idun nodded. "You need to keep practising, but you can do it." she said confidently. "Will I get to see Anna again?" Elsa asked breathlessly. "If you work really hard, then yes you will."

Elsa started to cry again. "This is brilliant." she said. "Thank you so much." Idun just smiled widely. "I will see you in the morning Elsa. I love you." she said, as she started to leave the room. "I love you to mother." Elsa called, and for the first time in forever, she was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is being put onto Hiatus.**

**I am really sorry for any hassle this may cause but I am in year 11, and therefore, I have very important GCSE exams which pretty much will lay out my life choices and I have set myself high goals which I must study for.**

**If you like my work I shall be carrying on Of Fire and Ice, an Hetalia fanfiction about Germany and Prussia.**

**I apolagise once again and this is me signing out.**

**Kiki Wolf Beilschmidt**


End file.
